Interlocked
by Ace Roth Nightengale
Summary: It all started when Vash joined Roderich for a quick drink at a cafe, and it just went from there... (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Meetings

Roderich sat outside the cafe near the UN, patently waiting for it to be time for his meeting. The surrounding area was pleasant, he decided as he looked upon the people walking back and forth though the street, the light hit the area in just a way that gave it warm cozy feeling, birds were singing above the violinist across the way, and him in the middle of all the beauty, he sat there and drank his tea in a solitary happiness. ' The only thing that would make this better was if-' but he never got to finish his thought, for a shadow fell over him, Roderich looked up to see two brilliant green eyes looking back at him.  
"S-Switzerland, you startled me."  
"Your easily startled" Vash paused for a minute, standing there somewhat awkwardly shifting from foot to foot "so what are you doing here" he finally said.  
"Oh, well I have a meeting in 20 minutes or so...oh and forgive my manners, I have not asked you to join me...will you do so?" Austria looked at the other man with a small gleam of hope in his eyes, wishing more than anything that Vash would join him.  
" Well I don't see why not..." Vash too a seat across from the other man, and ordered a cup of cocoa. The two men sat there in silence for a sort while before Austria started conversation again.  
"So Switzerland, how is you little sister?"  
" She is doing well, although she is with Hungary for the weekend." he said the last bit of this with a touch of sadness  
"Oh, so you will be eating alone then?" asked the Austrian with curiosity  
"Yes I will be, why do you ask?"  
"Well I was wondering if you would perhaps like to join me?" Roderich was trying not to get his hopes up, after all he and Vash had not been friends in many years.  
" I suppose I could, but I wouldn't want to intrude..." said the Swiss hesitantly.  
"Oh no! You wouldn't be intruding! Don't worry I would be happy to have you come tonight." Roderich has said this all perhaps a little to quickly, and in response Vash had just stared back blankly at him " Well that is, there is not need to worry, I will be happy to have you over for dinner" said Austria correcting his previous frantic excuse of a statement.  
" Very well then, I guess I will see you for dinner then, what time will you have me?" Vash said as he finished his cocoa and then stood to leave, looking back over his shoulder for the answer.  
" would 6:30 be adequate?"  
" Yes, that is fine, I will see you then." Vash walked off down the street, and as Roderich watched him leave he couldn't help but think about running his fingers though the soft blonde hair, or being held in the embrace of the shorter but stronger man... And in fact Vash was all that he could think about all though the meeting, how soft his lips looked, how sweet his kiss would be...how wonderful he would feel with Vash by his side, hands interlocked..


	2. Eyes

Vash sat on his bed pondering what he should ware to his date...was it a date? No it was just a simple dinner with a friend of his, a very attractive, wonderful, and perfect friend, that he had just happened to really like.  
Maybe his usual attire, a black tank, with green pants, and his uniform jacket? No, he should look better than that for Roderich...after all he was always dressed nicely. At this point Vash started to dig though his closet tossing this and that aside looking for something that would be nice, but not look like he was trying to impress the other man. There! That was perfect! It was a short jacket, green of course, but this one looked newer, not so worn by years of use, it fell just past his thigh, and had an elegant black trim on it, as well as black buttons. The Swiss looked him self over in the mirror, he was warring black pants that were tucked into tall boots, and instead of his black tank he wore a white short sleeved button up ( he had never liked sleeves, they got in the way of things) and as perviously mentioned the new green coat. He was quite nice looking once he actually bothered to do something with his looks, although his hair was a different story, messy as always, something needed to be done, so he took a brush to his hair, and quickly he found with only a little work it was soft and shinning! Once done with that he put on his usual white berret, and looked at the clock. " Mien Gott! It was already 6:00!" Vash said as he rushed out of the house

Roderich was up in his room finishing getting dressed. He was in a royal purple long sleeved button up dress shirt, and a pair of tan slacks, with his fine dress shoes on. He wanted to appear formal for his special guest, but not too much so, he didn't want to give the impression that this was all he could think sense that afternoon. But when the door bell rang just as he was finishing putting on his cravat, he rushed down stairs, leaving it half tied, and opened the door.  
"well hello Switzerland" said Austria in a calm, and steady voice.  
"Uh...Austria?"  
"Yes? What is it?"  
" Your cravat...well its not tied properly" Said Switzerland hesitantly.  
'O-Oh! Forgive me." Austria was quick with fixing his cravat, and the invited the other man in, and lead him to the dinning room where they sat down, as servants brought in the fist dish.  
" I hope you like it, if I recall correctly it was your favorite from when we were children." Austria knew he was right about the food, he never forgot anything when it came to his old friend, not a single of the times that the shorter man had saved him from battles, there wasn't a single time that if he got a touch of food on his face that he didn't think of Switzerland cleaning it off...His thoughts however were cut short by the other mans response.  
" Y-yes..its is, why have you remembered all this time?"  
"Oh no reason, just a funny thing that suck in my head, thats all" Austria said this all a little fast and with a hint of a blush in his face.  
"Right, well thank you very much Austria" If Vash had noticed that Austria was a bit flushed, or that he had spoken in a manner that implied he was hiding something, he gave no indication of it and just continued eating.

They ate for a while in silence, each of them taking occasional glances at the other, until they both tried to say something at the same time.  
" You fist Switzerland" said Roderich quietly.  
"Very well then, how is neutrality treating you?"  
" Its good, I mean I do miss being an empire...however it nice not having to marry all the time, just as it is nice for us to be able to talk again..." Austria's voice began to trail off a bit as tears formed in his eyes.  
"A-Austria..whats wrong" Vash's voice was quite, and caring. Despite how he wanted to he hard and unemotional he had a few cracks in his wall, there was of course his little sister Lilli, and the there was the man that he had cared for sense he was a small child, that man was Roderich.  
"I-Its nothing Switzerland..Its nothing" Austria's voice was quite, and cracked.  
"Its obviously something, please tell me Austria, please" At this, Vash put his hand over Roderich's, its not that it was a particularly conscious decision, it just kind of was instinct..he cared for the brunette, he really and truly did, he just couldn't tell him.  
"Switzy?" Austria's voice was so quite that Vash could barely hear him.  
" You h-haven't called me that sense we were children..." at this statement Switzerland began to blush, a light one at fist, but as he realized his hand was still holding Austria's it deepened, and then he quickly removed it.  
"That was nice..." this was said in a shy voice by the brunette, who was now looking down at his food.  
"I-I suppose, I mean I guess..I mean..uh..um.." Vash's face was bright red now, and he was also looking down at his food, and when he finally looked up two bright violet eyes looked back at him, and then before he knew it they were getting closer, and closer, until all that Vash could concentrate on was the warm lips on his, the arms around him. He was far too stunned to do anything besides sit there and let the older man kiss him. After what seemed like a life time Roderich pulled away breathing heavily, and still with his arms around Vash.  
"S-Switzerland..I-I'm sorry...I shoul-" but before he could finish Vash had pulled him into another fiery kiss, holding the taller man close to him and then time the were both part of the kiss, no part of this was one sided, none of it, there was mutual passion, lust, and emotions.  
"S-Switzerland..." Roderich said after the kiss was broken.  
"I-I think that you could call me "Vash" given the circumstances, Roderich"  
"I think so, Vash"  
Then they were kissing again, one pressed his tongue against the others lips, pressing for entrance, the other gave, the two were twisting their tongues around the other, exploring, probing, prodding, searching, neither wanted to leave the kiss, they wanted to stay like that forever, but unfortunately there was a desperate need for air. Both pulled away gasping, and they stared into each others eyes, there was definitely lust in there eyes, both pairs of them, both green and violet were clouded, and wanting for the other, they had never know anything like this. Roderich had never felt such a spark with Spain, France, Hungary, Prussia, or Germany. Switzerland had never felt so comfortable with anyone, not with Belarus, not with anyone ever. They just started at each other for a while and then;  
"V-Vash?"  
"Y-Yes?" they both spoke in broken sentences, still deprived of oxogen  
" Touch it...please" there was such a pleading in the others eyes that Vash couldn't refuse, he brought two shaking fingers up to Roderich's face and pressed them against the mole that was just below, and to the right of the others lower lip. At contact Roderich let out a gasp of pleasure, and the placed his hand on Vash's face looking strait into his eyes. Vash's face at this point was as red as it could possibly be, or so he thought, because just then; "Switzy...m-more please, more" Roderich looked strait at the blonde, and brought his tongue to glide over the others fingers..


End file.
